legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery
Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery is a minigame in Gnarled Forest. Before players can play this minigame, they must talk to Black-Hearted Kevin, who gives players a mission to get five cannonballs by shooting sharks hanging around the Pirate Camp. Players can then interact with a cannon to access the minigame, bringing them aboard the Black Seas Barracuda and allowed to man the ship's still-functioning cannon. Before each wave, the Pirate Mechanic tosses players cannonballs to reload the cannon. He stays on-deck during the minigame, jumping every time players fire the cannon. Players can compete to earn models and coins. In this minigame, players shoot at three waves of Maelstrom-infected pirate ships, submarines, rubber ducks (spawning in the second and third waves), and the Kraken (spawning only in the third wave), while avoiding shooting friendly Mini Galleons. The more targets hit in a row, the more points players get, and more LEGO pieces will form a model on the ship's deck, which players receive after completing the minigame. Each time players hit 3 ships in a row, a multiplier is earned, which increases as players hit more targets. Upon missing a shot or shooting a friendly Mini Galleon, all multipliers are voided. Scoring Chart NPCs *Pirate Mechanic Beta Information In an early version of Gnarled Forest, Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery had different scenery, fitting the original artstyle of the world. Rather than shooting Maelstrom ships and avoiding friendly Mini Galleons, players fired upon three waves consisting of blue and red Rubber Ducks, Mini Galleons, and Submarines, as well as the Kraken and the Plane. Rubber Ducks appear closest to the Black Seas Barracuda while the Kraken spawns furthest from the ship. Red targets spawned only in the second and third waves and moved faster than blue targets. Shooting targets that are further away and/or move faster earned more points. Trivia *Although the Pirate Mechanic was redesigned into Arrrthur Arrrbuckle in the main Gnarled Forest world, he retains his original model in this minigame. He also wears the older version of the Red Captain Shirt, even after an update gave new textures to the Red Captain Shirt that can be worn by players. LXF Models *Blue Duck Target LXF Model *Red Duck Target LXF Model *Old Pirate Duck Reward LXF Model *Maelstrom Submarine Target LXF Model *Red Submarine Target LXF Model *Blue Submarine Target LXF Model *Maelstrom Target Boat LXF Model *Blue Target Boat LXF Model *Red Target Boat LXF Model *Normal Colored Target Boat LXF Model *Small Maelstrom Target Boat LXF Model *Red Duck Reward LXF Model Gallery Gnarled_forest_ship-shooting-gallery-colored-small.jpg|Concept art Gnarled Forest demo at 2008 LUP Event|An early version of Cannon Cove shown at the 2008 LUP event Cannon cove alpha.png|Alpha artwork Cannon Cove.png|Placeholder logo Sghowtoplay_i3.png|Early help screen LEGO Universe Beta Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery|Beta video of the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-10 at 10.18.29 AM.png|Cannon Cove Cannoncoveback.jpg|The reverse side of the minigame CannonCoveNPC LU.jpg|The Pirate Mechanic Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dduck-blue.png|Blue Target Duck Model Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dduck-red.png|Red Target Duck Model rew_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_pirate-duck.png|Pirate Duck Reward Model Smash env won rw devilduck.png|Duck Reward Model Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dship-Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Target Boat Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dship-blue.png|Blue Target Boat Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dship.png|Normal Colored Target Boat Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dship-red.png|Red Target Boat Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dship_02.png|Small Maelstrom Target Boat Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dsub-Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Submarine Target Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dsub-blue.png|Blue Submarine Target Act_won_gnar_shooting_gallery_target-3Dsub-red.png|Red Submarine Target Category:Gnarled Forest Category:Minigames